I Learned Everything From Her
by GhostWriter1864
Summary: One day all the computers stop working and Conner can't do anything. Then he remembers someone he knew before his blood change that could help. Only they haven't spoken since and they left on bad terms. Will he be able to convince her to help him?
1. Chapter 1

****

**Okay. Here is a new story. My best friend wrote. I'm just putting it up here for her. Please read and review. She got the ENTIRE story from a dream she had... cool huh? I own nothing. Duh. :) Read on!**

* * *

Conner's POV

You know, I never thought today, an ordinary day, would be the day that my world went all topsty turvy and screwed up. Again.

Here I am, in my room, on my laptop doing what I do. Nerd Stuff, as my twin Quinn calls it. He's not my only brother. No of course not. I have 6 brothers, 3 older, 2 older and 1 the same age, and only one baby sister. All which are down stairs doing non nerd things.

I hear some commotion down stairs so I log off my laptop. Well, I try to, but this crazy clicking sound comes from the speakers, sounding like a gear gammed. A bunch of numbers and symbols were typing themselves.

I heard a knock but it didn't come from my door. I looked out the window and I saw a bird. He was on the wall. Sideways. On the wall. _Okay? Whatever._

Solange and my brothers barged into my room. _Ever hear of privacy? _

"What? You know there's this new thing where you take your fist and pound it on the door to the room you want to enter." Sarcasm overpowering in my voice.

"There's something wrong with the TV." Sol said.

"And the blender." Lucy added.

"And the computer down stairs." Sebastian, the oldest said.

"What do you want me to do- wait, is it making a clicking sound and showing some computerized code?"

"Yeah, is it happening to your laptop?"

"Yeah and nothing I do is working. Show me the stuff down stairs."

All 9 of us headed down stairs and I heard white nose from the top stair. One of the perks of being a vampire.

"Nothing turns off. And its getting on my last damn nerve." Marcus said flipping thee lights on and off, but nothing happened.

"Hmmm… If I didn't know better I would say we had a poltergeist, but of course, I know better."

"Well what are we going to do? Hunter and Kieren are coming over in-" Quinn checked his watch. The door bell rang. "Now!"

"Oh great. Do you think they anything about ghosts?" Lucy asked as Solange answered the door.

"What's this about ghosts?" Kieren asked.

"Okay, enough! That's it, everyone sit down!" I couldn't take everyone talking and Lucy babbling about ghosts. "I'm gonna fix this."

Everyone walked over to the couches and sat down. Thank God.

"Okay, so let's start with the television." I walked over the DVD box and picked it up. I wished I never did that. It shocked me with 1000 volts of electricity. Ouch!

"I can't…. do this." I admitted reluctantly after looking at everything else. Everyone's jaw dropped in shock. I had never said those words. Ever. Humiliating.

Then I remembered someone saying something before my blood change. Could it have been only 3 years ago? _I know everything there is to know about any electrical doohickey there is. _"Lexi." I said out loud.

"Who's Lexi?" Lucy asked.

"The girl who taught me everything I know about computers. And she can help."

**I will update probably tommorrow. Depends on how fast she can write- I have her writing at least two other things as well... Hope you liked it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my peeps! Sorry for being gone soooo long. I found this website where people can publish their own books. I was caught, hook, line and sinker. Then recantly, I have been catching up on one of my favorite series, H2O... since they stopped showing it here. :( Though I have been writing and rewriting things. I don't know when I will put the new stuff up. I am trying to finish the story that I am writing with my best friend/sister before the end of the year ('Cause we don't see each other during the summer.) and that we're trying to get it published before my 16th birthday (I want to be one of the youngest authors!)

-A

P.S. If you want to read the stories that I put on that awesome website, the website it: .com The stories are called In the Light of the Fallen Moon and When Her Eyes are Closed. My user name on that is PrincessJuliet. Keep in mind though that they aren't finished. review and tell me what you think! :)


End file.
